


遇到你之后 Me After You

by Suelmogry



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry
Summary: 电影Me Before You衍生的超蝙同人（但实际上并没有多少电影梗），改动很多。布鲁斯残疾设定，双方普通人AU





	1. 01

    克拉克盯着那则招聘启示有一会儿了，就业中心嘈杂的背景音让他更加心烦意乱。  
    身强体壮，善于搬举重物，能适应不规律作息。在这则招聘护工的广告上，护理技术倒是被放在了要求的最末位，不难看出这家人想要的是一个能帮忙翻身和移动病人的护工，这点要求倒是对克拉克的一身肌肉来说十分有利。  
    “你怎么想，大块头，要不要这个工作？”接待员杰瑞米不耐烦地把鼠标点来点去，制造出折磨人的声响，“这个要是再拒绝我就真没什么能给你的了，后面的人还排着队呢。”  
    食宿均在雇主家进行，休假时间可提前安排，最重要的是薪酬预付。克拉克苦涩地盯着屏幕上那笔可观的数字，深吸了一口气，才说：“我要了，还请麻烦你安排一下面试。”  
    杰瑞米停止了折磨鼠标的手，从椅子上狐疑地坐直看他，半晌才终于笑着说：“这还差不多。要知道韦恩家的待遇肯定不会差，你小子要是能得到这份工作就撞大运了。”  
    “韦恩？”克拉克愕然，“就是那个把名字在哥谭无处不见的韦恩家？他们家出什么事了需要护工？”  
    “听着，小子，我知道你听口音就不是哥谭人，可你也得关心一下新闻啊。”杰瑞米皱起眉头，捏了捏他的肩膀说，“韦恩家的公子布鲁斯·韦恩被黑帮打成残废了，这可不是什么秘密。”

    三天以后，克拉克正可怜兮兮地站在廉价旅社那碎了一角的镜子前扯着领带。  
    面试的时间太近，来不及从斯莫维尔寄来合适的衣物，他随身的行李里只有几件穿起来像大学生的T恤和牛仔裤，而新买的特价衬衣虽然尺码合适，却是给体型较胖的人准备的，穿起来可怕至极。对着镜子看了半天，他终于自暴自弃地解下了领带，尽量将衬衣宽松的部分收紧，扶了扶眼镜打量着自己。  
    一个落魄的、四处碰壁的失败者，正试图在犯罪率居高不下的哥谭市开始新的生活。  
    克拉克冲着镜子里的自己笑了笑，努力赶走这些阴暗的情绪。他需要得到这份工作，至少需要一个新的立足之地，而失意的气质显然是帮不上什么忙的。

    他在差十分九点的时候来到了韦恩大宅前，鉴于韦恩家几乎位于哥谭市的版图边缘，这样的准时难能可贵。在说明来意后，他走进自动打开的大门，穿过长长的庭院走向大宅，一位身着管家服的老人正站在门口等他，不染纤尘的着装和笔挺威严的气质让克拉克更加后悔自己的选择。  
    “你一定是肯特先生。请跟我来，玛莎夫人正在等您。”这位英国管家仅用洞悉的眼神看他一眼，就优雅地转身带路，一路上再没有多余的话。克拉克跟随他拾级而上，一路上努力控制自己不用惊诧的目光欣赏这座宅邸内部。他不是没见过富有的上流人士，曾经为了写好报道也没少登门拜访，但是没有一家人能把住所布置得像韦恩家一样古典奢华，仿佛它自建成之日起就注定承载了荣耀，行走其间，绝不会被黑暗所吞没。  
    白发的管家在克拉克还没看够的时候就拐了个弯，带领他向会客室走去。虽然他们还未真正深入大宅，克拉克已经眼尖地注意到所有的阶梯都安上了新的坡道，可即使坡道有良好的减速和防滑，要应付韦恩宅高耸的台阶 设计仍然不是件轻松的任务。他不禁在心里描绘着布鲁斯•韦恩小心翼翼操控轮椅的身影，虽然素未谋面，克拉克却已经有点同情他了。  
    他们终于走到了会客室，管家先生负责打开门，鞠了一躬后便先行离开。听到脚步声后，玛莎·韦恩便从沙发上站起来迎接他们。她是位极其美丽的夫人，即使身为人母已经二十多年，岁月却只让她更加从容不迫。纵然对儿子的忧虑已经在她眉间留下深深的印记，她依旧平和地微笑着说：“非常准时。肯特先生，请坐吧。”  
    克拉克深吸了一口气后坐下，等待着她的发问。他并不习惯这个，毕竟在他往昔的记者生涯中他才是负责提问和引导话题的那一个。而眼下他坐得笔直，眼睛一眨不眨地看着韦恩夫人，心里祈祷着这位可能的雇主不要因他糟糕的衣物而减去太多分。  
    他的确不知道这份面试都会问些什么。当然，他提前做了功课，详细搜集了布鲁斯·韦恩的受伤过程，令人惊讶的是众说纷纭的不同版本。有人说不知天高地厚的小韦恩跟人打赌输了才会冲进马罗尼的地盘，还有人说他分明是被阿克汉姆的鬼魂缠上了。在食不果腹的底层人民看来，布鲁斯·韦恩更像是一个传说故事，存在于酒吧烟雾里模糊的调侃，至于本尊究竟如何，那就是他们接触不到的另一个世界了。  
    让克拉克倍感紧张的是，韦恩夫人也坐直了在看他——直直地看向他的眼睛，这让他有种无处遁形的感觉。突然间那种紧张感消失了，韦恩夫人再次微笑起来，开口说道：“提一个对这份工作的问题吧，肯特先生。”  
    在克拉克经历的大大小小的面试中，他还从未见过这样直奔主题的发问。一时间那些街头传说纷纷掠过他的脑海，然后他推了推眼镜，问道：“如果韦恩先生知道您没有跟他商量就安排了一位护工，我会不会面临就业后立刻失业的处境？”  
    玛莎赏识地看着他笑了笑，眼神柔和起来，“事实上，不是护工，更像是负责监视他的贴身保镖。合同上的雇主是我，未经我的允许，他无权解雇你。”  
    紧接着她又说：“我看过你的简历。”  
    克拉克心里一沉，他猜到韦恩夫人接下来会问什么，而自己将不得不回答那些不堪回首的事实。胃已经先人一步地绞痛起来，他强迫自己放松，扯出一个苍白的微笑。  
    没想到的是玛莎没问他什么，只是说：“你跟布鲁斯差不多大，我相信你们会相处得不错。”  
    “这是不是意味着我能得到这份工作？”克拉克向前探了探身，大胆地试探道。他知道自己这面试的时间相当早，很可能只是面试名单上的第一位，这会儿说不定已经有人跟他刚才一样站在庄园外面，跃跃欲试着准备拿下这个工作。  
    像是看出了他的顾虑，玛莎又一次露出令人宽慰的笑容。她自然没有给出任何肯定或否定的答复，只是慢悠悠地敲打着沙发的真皮扶手，继续发问：“不如我们先来了解一下你吧，肯特先生，说些简历上没有的东西，比如，你喜欢看电影吗？”  
    “我还以为没人不喜欢呢，”克拉克顺从地回答说，“有时候遇到喜欢的电影，我甚至会去电影院看上三四遍。”  
    玛莎轻轻点了点头，缓慢敲打的手指停了下来，她瞥了一眼壁炉上的时钟，突然说：“最后一个问题，如果你的确在这里工作，不得不在照顾布鲁斯的同时带给他一些伤害，你会怎么选，适当的伤害带来片刻缓解还是听从他的选择？”  
    类似成瘾性药物之类的？克拉克暗自揣摩，他不知道玛莎为什么要问得如此模糊，而且他原以为自己并不负责医疗方面的问题。只是玛莎并没有给他太多思考的时间，一双蓝眼睛锐利地看向他，声音变得坚定：“我需要知道你的答案。”  
    克拉克一时冲动，给了她一个自己后来后悔不已的回答。  
    “总是会有两全之道的，”他当时说，“我会尽量让我们不去面临这种选择。”  
    玛莎惊讶地挑了挑眉，半天没有说话。


	2. 02

    克拉克给母亲打完电话后长叹一声，放任自己向后仰躺在床上，发霉的硬板床让他吃痛地嚎叫出声，差点把手机扔出去。  
    他几乎肯定自己得不到这份工作了，毕竟他奉上了一个蠢透了的回答。他以为自己是谁，某种救世主吗？他们可是在说实实在在的医学难题，根本没有任何两全之策。克拉克摘下眼镜握在手里揉了揉眼睛，继续大声地叹着气。  
    电话里玛莎，他的母亲玛莎，已经好好安慰了他，并且仍旧提议他可以回农场来。克拉克没有直接回答，他知道自己回到农场带不来什么好收入。诚然他也心疼自己的母亲一把年纪了还要学着操纵新机械，可当务之急是还上农场的贷款，好让这唯一用以谋生的场所不至于被银行收走。  
    越想越绝望，克拉克不禁撑着床板坐起来，思索着自己要不要上街碰碰运气。没准儿他可以去给黑帮做打手？他胡乱想着，然后匿名发一篇报道之类的。然而冰冷的现实让他很快冷静下来，他深知没有任何人会采用自己的稿件，他已经上了各大编辑的黑名单，大概就差通缉令了。  
    他再度揉了揉眼睛。  
    手机这时疯狂地响起来，震动声在老旧的床板上显得格外骇人。他慌忙带好眼镜接起来自韦恩夫人的电话，努力让自己语气听起来有生气些。  
    “是的，我是克拉克·肯特。”他清了清嗓子站起来说，“是的，我明天没有……什么？真的？！没问题，我明天就可以过去。我是说，我一定会准时出现的。”  
    他居然得到这份工作了。  
    他甚至得到了预付的月薪，连忙把这笔钱转给家里，不一会儿他们又通了一次电话，玛莎听起来既高兴又有点伤感。  
    “我从来没想到你会走那么远，”他的妈妈哽咽着说，“我以为大都会已经够远了可是哥谭实在是……”出于对克拉克的尊重，她没有继续说下去。尽管克拉克知道她会说什么，总而言之，她很担心。  
    “放心好吗，我住在韦恩家会很安全的，”克拉克沉浸在找到工作的喜悦中笑着说，“而且——说不定呢——我的人生会迎来转机，我有这种预感。”  
    他从声音里推测玛莎擦了擦泪才对他说：“你要知道，克拉克，无论什么时候，我和你爸都为你感到骄傲。”  
    “是啊，只是……”克拉克低头说，“真希望爸也能看到。”

    当天晚上他就把全部家当扔进行李箱——而这甚至都没填满那个20寸的小箱子——然后早早睡了。第二天他精神抖擞地站在旅社门口，比管家先生声称要到达的时间足足早了二十分钟。初夏的清晨理论上应当是宜人的，可哥谭从来不肯屈从于普通的气候规律，很快克拉克就要为自己选择的T恤付出代价。好在七点钟管家的黑色奔驰准时出现解救了他，克拉克感激地放好箱子钻进车里，朝气十足地问候道：“早上好，呃……”  
    “阿尔弗雷德·潘尼沃斯为您效劳，”看起来一本正经的管家先生语气里终于浮现了一丝笑意，“早上好，肯特先生。”  
    “拜托了，叫我克拉克。”克拉克热切地说，“非常感谢您来接我。等会儿到了庄园我是不是就可以见到韦恩先生了？”  
    “如果你是说布鲁斯少爷的话，”阿尔弗雷德带他驶离城区时说，“他往往要晚一点才起。不过我们或许可以见到他的父亲，如果他不急着上班的话或许会单独跟你谈谈。”  
    “托马斯·韦恩先生赶时间吗？像是……我不知道，董事会议之类的？”克拉克困惑地问，他原以为像韦恩家族这样的企业拥有者只需要坐在家里喝喝红酒，自有高薪聘来的管理人员替他们打点好一切。  
    “不不，托马斯老爷不在韦恩集团上班，”阿尔弗雷德解释说，“事实上公司一直是玛莎夫人在管，托马斯老爷依然在哥谭总医院里工作，恕我直言，医疗前线的工作日程相当不人性化。”  
    “是啊，我可以想象得到。”克拉克喃喃自语着，思索起一位身为医生的父亲面对爱子无法挽回的伤病该是如何无奈和心痛。他静坐了一会儿，又想起一个关键性的问题来，连忙问道：“冒昧问一句，布鲁斯·韦恩先生他是怎么受伤的？”  
    刚才还知无不言的阿尔弗雷德忽然沉默起来，克拉克在后座注视着他加了速，远处已经隐约能看见庄园的轮廓。正当克拉克已经放弃寻求答案的时候，阿尔弗雷德才叹息了一声，说：“我不知道由我来告诉你是否合适，但是既然你要与布鲁斯少爷朝夕相处，那么我情愿你是从我这里知道真相，而不是受外界传言的误导。半年前，布鲁斯少爷与朋友一起工作时得罪了黑帮，他被打手打伤了脊柱，朋友也因此精神失常。”  
    “我很抱歉。”克拉克严肃地说。  
    他们即将进入庄园，很快阿尔弗雷德就停好了车，并且帮他拿出行李。克拉克再度致谢，正打算转身时被管家拦住，他不明所以地收回了迈出去的脚，看到阿尔弗雷德充满歉意地后退开来，对他说：“我希望你在见到布鲁斯少爷之前能明白……这些都是布鲁斯少爷自己的选择。”

    克拉克进门后依照阿尔弗雷德的指示走到了餐厅，在那里他见到了刚刚用完早餐的韦恩夫妇。托马斯·韦恩站起来迎接他，这位身高比克拉克略矮一些的好医生似乎使出了浑身气力与他握手，克拉克不得不用上最大的力道防止自己被一个握手甩到餐桌上。坐在桌对面目睹了这一幕的玛莎忍俊不禁，不由得出声对克拉克说：“你得原谅托马斯，他一直在质疑我的决定。”  
    “我可没有质疑肯特先生，亲爱的，”托马斯松开了手，转身辩驳道，“我担心的是布鲁斯的反应。”  
    克拉克看看他们两个，追问：“这么说韦恩先生仍然不知道我的存在吗？”  
    “就叫他布鲁斯吧，孩子，”托马斯拍拍他的背示意他一同坐下，解释说：“昨天玛莎给你打完电话后才告诉他，虽然我打赌他早就猜出来了，只是他对此狠狠发了一通脾气，我们两个都觉得他可能会为难你。”  
    “嗯，我得说，你们雇我来就是相信我能解决这种问题的对吧？”克拉克温和地笑了起来，“我会好好照顾布鲁斯的，不论身体上还是情绪上。”  
    托马斯赞赏地看了看他，接过玛莎递过来的文件夹摊开，“我们只需要完善一下合同，”他说，“然后我会告诉你一些关于布鲁斯的基础信息。”  
    实际上，用“基础”来概括并不准确，这是克拉克随后翻着厚厚一本指南时的感想。身为一名干练的医生，托马斯写好的这本指南详细地列出了布鲁斯各个时间段的用药和用法，以及一些常见情形的处理。他并没有说太多， 因为他保证有任何克拉克处理不了的病情都可以求助阿尔弗雷德，而后者会根据情况联系托马斯或直接叫救护车。  
    尽管如此，克拉克仍然紧张地翻阅起着指南，他不希望自己给这一家人留下太过无用的印象。托马斯还列举了几项克拉克必须进行的工作，例如帮助布鲁斯起床穿衣和进餐等，基本上来说都是一些得以让阿尔弗雷德解放片刻的力气活。不过一旦布鲁斯完全清醒并且能够坐着轮椅自主活动时，克拉克就不是非得陪在他身边的了。托马斯建议克拉克届时可以视布鲁斯的需要而定，如果没什么事的话，书房和健身房等设施都可以供克拉克使用。  
    “我希望你别让布鲁斯感觉到监视感，”托马斯最后说，“虽然有时候你的确得好好看着他。”  
    “是的，先生。”克拉克恭敬地说。  
    “现在我得去上班了，你可以在这弄杯咖啡喝，过一会儿阿尔弗雷德会带你上楼叫布鲁斯起床，小心点，别搞砸了。”托马斯说着起身往门厅走去，玛莎早已在他们谈话之初就去处理公务，克拉克点了点头，挥手送他离开。  
    “你可以的，克拉克，没什么难的。”他翻着指南，对自己说。


	3. 03

    当阿尔弗雷德真的来叫他一起上楼时，克拉克悲哀地意识到自己在胡思乱想中度过了一段时光，他安静地跟随可敬的管家先生走进布鲁斯的卧室，意识到人还在睡着，不由得放轻了动作。  
    这就是他第一次见到布鲁斯·韦恩的时刻，遮光良好的窗帘并没有揭露太多神秘，但黑暗中也能感受到男人病态的苍白，以及粗重艰难的呼吸声。克拉克正看着他，睡眠中的呼吸声却戛然而止，躺在大床上的男人猛地张开眼睛，陡然望见了克拉克。  
    阿尔弗雷德决定在这时说：“早上好，布鲁斯少爷。”  
    接下来就是阿尔弗雷德的表演时间，克拉克站在背后敬畏地看着，深知从今以后就是自己负责这一切。阿尔弗雷德先是不紧不慢地拉开了窗帘，并将它们修饰成相当艺术的形状。在此期间布鲁斯一直沉默地望着天花板，尽管他实际上可以活动头部，却仿佛打定主意看也不看克拉克一眼。  
    等到真正帮助他起床时，反倒是克拉克成了房间里最不自在的人，布鲁斯看起来对于在一个陌生人面前暴露身体毫不在意，或者说，他被迫失去了在意的权利。而克拉克，出于对未来工作的需要，不得不瞪大了眼睛看着阿尔弗雷德给布鲁斯穿衣的每一个细节。他因此注意到布鲁斯的身体上早已经有了几处伤疤，一处看起来是枪伤的疤痕甚至相当靠近心脏，剩下几处并不规则的伤口看起来也不像是单纯的手术所致。  
    与之相对应的，布鲁斯只是了无生气地直视着正前方，即使他意识到了对方探寻的目光，也丝毫不打算应对。事实上，打从他醒来看到克拉克那一眼并且坚定地挪开了目光之后，他似乎打定主意当做对方并不存在，并且对于研究空气展现出了极大的兴趣。  
    “我不得不说，布鲁斯少爷，您今早起床之后表现得相当沉默，”阿尔弗雷德决心打破这无声的针对，一边帮布鲁斯系扣子一边说，“昨晚睡得怎么样？”  
    显然阿尔弗雷德还是有一定的权威，因为布鲁斯终于不情不愿地开口说：“不怎么样，你知道的。”  
    “是啊，但是显然我的新同事，克拉克·肯特先生，还不知道。”阿尔弗雷德循循善诱地说，“你为什么不跟他讲讲你的睡眠问题呢？”  
    天啊，这就仿佛他们是两个腼腆的幼儿园小孩，在老师温柔的介绍之后，下一步就要彼此握手了。等等，克拉克并不确定布鲁斯还能否像普通人一样握手，尽管他看起来可以配合着抬高上肢，但是活动范围相当有限。所以克拉克放弃了伸手过去的举动，顺着阿尔弗雷德的话说道：“你好啊布鲁斯，从今天起我会一直陪着你的。”  
    不管布鲁斯原本想对他实行什么样的视而不见政策，这会儿他都难得没能坚持住地“哼”了一声。阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头帮布鲁斯调整好衣领的高度，然后微微让出一半身体，对克拉克说：“接下来就请你把布鲁斯少爷抱到轮椅上吧。”  
    克拉克照做了，布鲁斯比他想象中的还要轻，显然仅仅半年的生活就已经让他的肌肉开始萎缩，即使隔着衣料也能感觉到肢体因为不再蓄力而变得绵软。短短几十秒，布鲁斯在他怀中安静地压抑着呼吸，直到克拉克将他完好无损地安置在轮椅上，他才重又深吸了口气，迅速扭开头。  
    然后克拉克又一次走上前来，俯下身去。布鲁斯为这再一次的接近本能地转头看向他，斥责的话还没说出口，克拉克已经迅速地学着刚才阿尔弗雷德的样子为他抚平了衣服上的皱褶，再沉默着退到他身后。  
    阿尔弗雷德将布鲁斯细微的抗拒尽收眼底，但他没再说什么，而是示意克拉克推着布鲁斯向浴室走去。出于对布鲁斯身体状况的考虑，他们尚不敢让他太过频繁地洗澡，因此今天只是简单清洁一番。做完这些阿尔弗雷德就先一步下楼去了，留着克拉克推他下楼去餐厅用餐。  
    克拉克很好奇去餐厅吃饭是不是布鲁斯自己的坚持，晨间准备完毕的他看起来依然很像家族肖像画里那个精英范十足的公子哥，如果只看上半身，他甚至堪称完美。正思索着，克拉克注意到自己掌控轮椅的力道越来越大，低头才发现布鲁斯不动声色地操控着轮椅逐渐加速，看起来很想脱离他的控制范围。  
    “如果你不想我推着，你可以直接说的。”克拉克无奈地拉住轮椅，他不敢让布鲁斯加速太多，前面转弯就是楼梯的坡道了，布鲁斯如果保持现在这个速度恐怕会一头栽下去。  
    “我可没请你来干这事，”布鲁斯终于纾尊降贵地对他说了第一句话，“识相的话你就自己放手。”  
    “恐怕不行，你现在速度太快，马上你就要从坡道上掉下去了。”  
    轮椅在布鲁斯的控制下突然一动不动，要不是克拉克原本就在使劲拉着它，恐怕就要凭着惯性把布鲁斯撞倒在地。显然这也是布鲁斯的计划之一，没能得逞让他禁不住调转了轮椅的方向，面色阴沉地看着克拉克。  
    “听着，肯特，”他充满不屑地叫出克拉克的姓，“我不在乎我母亲雇佣你时说了什么，事实是我根本不需要你，我们家已经有一位足够能干的仆人了，你在这里没有任何用处。所以你为什么不赶紧滚蛋呢，还是说你来我家是另有所图？”  
    克拉克就站在那里，垂头安静地看着他，布鲁斯试图从他脸上寻找被激怒的痕迹，却没发现任何证据。“刚才这段话可真够混蛋的，”克拉克终于说，“不过你猜怎么着，我之前听过太多类似的话了，并且我发现了其中的一个共通之处。”  
    他蹲下身，双手固定住布鲁斯操纵轮椅的手，平视着他的蓝眼睛说：“有的人表现混蛋并不意味着他们就是这样的人，相反，他们只是不知道拿什么来掩饰自己的恐惧。”  
    布鲁斯在他的目光下毫不退缩地收紧了下巴，冷笑一声。  
    “如果你觉得我在害怕，那你可就大错特错了，”他回击道，“你根本不知道我是什么样的人。”  
    “那就让我了解你，”克拉克乘胜追击，“给我这个机会。”  
    布鲁斯的表情像是从未见过如此好笑之人，他仔仔细细地端详着克拉克藏在镜片后的真挚眼神，肯定地说道：“我猜我妈妈也是被你这双眼睛骗了，不然就是她看出来你这人疯得厉害。没人告诉过你吗肯特，工作只是工作，没必要追加不必要的情感。”  
    “事实上我很清楚这点。”克拉克说着，迅速将布鲁斯因分神而放松的双手交叠着放到他的腿上，这样布鲁斯短期内就很难碰到扶手上的控制器了。然后他无视布鲁斯恼羞成怒的抗议，顺顺利利地把布鲁斯推到了楼下餐厅。阿尔弗雷德已经准备好了药品和早餐，看见布鲁斯愈发阴沉的表情就猜到了两人的摩擦，便向克拉克致意道：“令人印象深刻，我原以为布鲁斯少爷会想办法拖住你们的进程呢。”  
    “哦，相信我，布鲁斯可善良了，”克拉克咧嘴笑道，“他甚至都没怎么为难我。”  
    话题的当事人翻了个白眼，咕哝着要求快点吃药，并且完完全全是冲着阿尔弗雷德说出这话。然而管家先生又一次没能如他所愿，而是用眼神示意克拉克，后者心领神会地拿起药丸放到布鲁斯嘴边，端好水等待着他。布鲁斯怒视无效，只好张开嘴让克拉克把药放到他的舌头上，然后就着水吞下药物。  
    “你看，我们也可以配合得很好不是吗？”克拉克在服侍他吃完所有的晨间用药后微笑着说。  
    布鲁斯不耐烦地要求赶紧结束早餐，又一次，阿尔弗雷德只是简单介绍了一番食材，便离开了餐厅。整个进餐过程布鲁斯不发一语，而克拉克，尽管是生平第一次喂成年人进食，做得倒是出乎自己意料的好。他既没把食物撒出来也没伤到布鲁斯的口腔，而布鲁斯也似乎暂时放弃了抵抗，两人很快达成了默契的节奏。  
    只是当最后一口早餐用完，布鲁斯很快恢复了刻薄的态度。他高傲地表示自己有事要忙，完全不需要克拉克跟着，然而牢记韦恩夫妇嘱托的克拉克不厌其烦地追着他，推他上了楼，直到看见布鲁斯停在书房门口，才连忙帮他打开门送他进去。  
    “我说了，你别跟过来。”布鲁斯皱起眉。  
    克拉克连忙辩解道：“我只是担心你打不开门。”  
    布鲁斯又露出那种轻蔑的笑，“你是不是从来没见过感应门？”  
    克拉克看了一眼门把又看了一眼墙上的感应器，一时语塞，他确实没想到这些门都是感应的。布鲁斯看到他张口结舌的样子心里舒畅了一些，转动轮椅背对着他说：“快走开，这里都是声控系统，不要打扰我。”  
    尽管克拉克已经火速出门了，他还是听到了一句不该听到的话。  
    布鲁斯说：“电脑，调出克拉克·肯特的所有资料。”


	4. 04

    在走出书房后克拉克为自己该干点什么纠结了一阵，好奇心让他在走廊上来回走了两趟，良心却告诉他偷听可不是什么好品德——何况他也听不见什么。既然韦恩夫妇已经表示过在布鲁斯不需要他的时候他可以自由活动，克拉克索性去了自己的房间收拾行李。  
    他的房间就在布鲁斯卧室的隔壁，看起来像是旧的管家用储物室改造而成，空间不算大，仅仅容纳了一张单人床和小衣橱。不过他也无意跟布鲁斯那宽敞到堆放了种种医疗器械的卧室相比较，有这样一处雇主提供食宿的环境对他来说简直就是天堂。他把仅有的几件衣服挂进衣橱，然后转身研究了一番看起来就像个古董的单人床，试探性地用手按压了一下，那松软的感觉让克拉克想要流泪。

    放好东西后克拉克去一楼找阿尔弗雷德，发现对方正忙着给布鲁斯准备接下来用的果汁，在得到管家的许可后他加入了制作行列，暗自惊讶着制作过程中的精挑细选，每一种水果都需要精准的称量，过程之精细不亚于合成化学试剂。  
    终于做出那杯成分相当复杂但颜色看起来不怎么讨人喜欢的果汁后，阿尔弗雷德擦了擦手，询问他接下来是否愿意一起在厨房用午餐。  
    “当然你有在任何地方进餐的权利，也可以自己做饭吃，”阿尔弗雷德解释说，“只是布鲁斯少爷需要少食多餐，而托马斯老爷和玛莎夫人中午都不回来，我在想咱们可以做个伴。”  
    克拉克受宠若惊地答应了，这比他想象的可要好太多。阿尔弗雷德进一步询问了他饮食有何禁忌，克拉克差点把头摇成拨浪鼓。  
    “我什么都能吃，”他肯定地说，“什么都行。”  
    门口又传来了布鲁斯的嘲笑声，克拉克惊讶地扭头，才发现布鲁斯不知道什么时候出现在厨房门口。托韦恩家无处不在的地毯的福，电子轮椅运行起来竟然没发出声音。  
    “我不同意他跟你一起吃饭，阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯说，“他只是被雇来照顾我的，没资格吃你做的美食。”  
    “我很高兴您对我的手艺有十足的肯定，布鲁斯少爷，”阿尔弗雷德无奈地摇摇头，说，“但您没必要如此刁难克拉克。”  
    “没关系，”克拉克却只是笑了笑，端起那杯复合果汁，情绪毫无波动地说：“我可以自己找点吃的。现在，布鲁斯你要不要喝了这杯果汁？”  
    布鲁斯观察着他，确认克拉克的蓝眼睛里甚至没有一丝愤怒，不禁也觉得了然无趣，只是草草点了点头，转动轮椅离开了厨房。克拉克听见他低声道：“随你便吧，你要想吃到阿尔弗雷德做的饭，就别在这妨碍他干活。”  
    克拉克沉默地拿着果汁跟着布鲁斯走，无心思考他准备在哪停下，一旦恢复两人独处，他不得不开始担心布鲁斯究竟看到了他的那些档案，又是否会用正当的理由要求玛莎辞掉他。然而布鲁斯也一路都没出声，他们一直走到花园的门口，才听到他说：“把门打开。”  
    外面阳光很好，不过花园外并没有铺好的坡道，克拉克打开门看了看才发现旁边放着一个临时用的斜坡，连忙推过来摆好。之后布鲁斯便立刻驶向了花园，在克拉克的注视下停在了阳光照射的地方，不紧不慢地要求道：“果汁。”  
    克拉克连忙走过去蹲下，将吸管放在他唇边，看着他微微张开嘴咬住了吸管，表情看上去不怎么愉快。但尽管如此，布鲁斯还是安静地喝完了那杯果汁，他和克拉克都如释重负地舒了口气，听到对方的叹息声，忍不住对视了一眼。  
    “你叹什么气，又不是你在喝这杯超难喝的饮料。”布鲁斯忍不住抱怨道。  
    “我担心你半路吐出来，浪费了这么精心制作的东西，”克拉克真心实意地说，“看你的表情我以为这是迟早的事。”  
    布鲁斯又翻了个白眼，抬头看着远处的一片绿意说：“我还没这么幼稚。”  
    克拉克阻止了自己差点脱口而出的反击，把重心换到另一只脚上，然后问：“你要去花园的小路里吗？”  
    “不用，”布鲁斯闭上眼睛感受着太阳的爱抚，“这里就可以。”  
    克拉克没再说话，只是仰头看着他。自然光线是最好的调色师，把布鲁斯的侧脸照的如雕塑一般英俊。如果没有受伤，他大概依然是哥谭市的天之骄子，走到哪都是人见人爱的类型，而不是坐在这里，像个被世界遗弃的人一样被迫喝着自己根本不喜欢的果汁，除了晒晒太阳什么也做不了。  
    布鲁斯忽然说：“省省吧。”  
    “什么？”  
    “收起你泛滥的同情心，”布鲁斯再度睁开眼睛，目光锐利地望向他，“我不需要这个。”  
    “我很——”  
    “你很抱歉？不，不必。”布鲁斯尖锐地说，“不管我见到什么人，他们都会跟我说这个，‘我很抱歉’，好像除了这个他们什么都不会说，他们会迁就我的一切要求，实在无计可施时，就用满脸悲悯的表情呼唤上帝。”他烦躁地皱着眉，“我是瘫痪了，又不是死了，为什么每个人都得像参加葬礼一样对待我？”  
    克拉克惊异地看着他，先前印象里那个顾影自怜的布鲁斯·韦恩显然从未存在过，即便坐在轮椅上，他似乎并未将之视作阻碍。“那么，显然你对未来还有很多规划，”克拉克真心实意地说，“这样真好。”  
    布鲁斯原本处在发脾气的状态里，见他突然感慨，还一时间没反应过来，眼神有点困惑地看着克拉克。不过他很快理解了克拉克的言外之意，深吸了口气，欲言又止。  
    “我调查了你，也知道了你是如何被卢瑟陷害的。”他最终缓慢地说，“不要担心，正义会得到伸张的。”  
    克拉克倒吸了一口冷气，他从没想到布鲁斯会查得这么深，卢瑟的人早就掩盖好了所有痕迹，现在的克拉克·肯特不过是一个报道过假新闻诽谤卢瑟集团的劣迹记者罢了，更正，前任记者。所以他控制不住地问：“你是怎么知道的？”  
    “字面意思的调查。”  
    “在短短两个小时时间里？”  
    “显然你知道我在调查你，”布鲁斯扬起一条眉毛，“那我们就扯平了。”他看到克拉克不甘心的表情，有点好笑地补充说：“身为一位曾经的纸媒记者，你显然低估了互联网的能力，查你的背景甚至不需要两个小时，即使你为人低调，连社交账号都内容贫瘠。”  
    “好了好了，”克拉克连忙制止他，“我刚才绝对没有可怜自己的意思，好吗？”  
    “真的？你就不怀念当记者的时候？”  
    克拉克揉了揉酸涩的膝盖站起来，有点无奈地反问：“你会不怀念自己身体健康的时候吗？”  
    布鲁斯语塞，同时却也感觉一股暖流划过心间。  
    “我懂了。以及，谢谢你。”  
    “为了什么？”克拉克不解。  
    “在我瘫痪以后，你是第一个敢这么直接跟我说话的人。”布鲁斯一本正经地说，“看来你也不是一无是处，晚上我会告诉母亲无视那封辞退建议的短信的。”  
    “你什么？！”


	5. 05

    当天晚上克拉克不得不惶惶不安地等待玛莎夫人回来，并且拼命用眼神示意布鲁斯快点解决问题，偏偏始作俑者故意像个受了委屈的孩子似的向母亲索求拥抱，闹得克拉克直冒冷汗。玛莎困惑地抱了抱儿子，想不明白他为何突然情绪脆弱成这样，还一个劲儿地看向克拉克。直到知晓了全部经过的阿尔弗雷德端着给玛莎夫人的热茶走过来，布鲁斯才不得不终止这次示威活动，慢条斯理地表示希望母亲不要因为他的那封告状信就解雇克拉克。

    “听到你这么说我就放心了，亲爱的。”玛莎连忙喝了口茶压压惊，“毕竟……我本来也不会答应你的。”

    克拉克没忍住噗嗤一声笑出来。布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，独自品味计划失败的苦涩。晚些时候回来的托马斯也关心地询问这一天的情况，在克拉克全部据实已告后，韦恩夫妇眼底都带着笑意，玛莎更是再度吻了吻布鲁斯的额头。

    “看样子你们还算谈得来，”玛莎说，“这样我就放心多了。”

 

    在漫长的第一天过去之后，克拉克很快就适应了在韦恩大宅里的作息。布鲁斯的起居时间十分固定，每天上午结束早餐后他都会要求一段独处的时间，大部分都是把自己关在书房里。但他并不能独坐太久，通常午餐之前克拉克就要敲门请求他出来，并且为他按摩一次。午后布鲁斯通常会感觉困倦，克拉克就抱他回卧室小睡一会儿，并且用这段时间享用阿尔弗雷德烹调的美食。而到了下午，再次醒来的布鲁斯通常会有些低热，精神也不太振奋，克拉克有时候会推他去花园转转，但是大多数时候他更愿意在开了窗户的屋里待着，看一会儿电子书，有时候甚至听一下午音乐。

    没什么事的话韦恩夫妇都会回家吃晚饭，晚上他们喜欢全家人一起待在客厅，有的时候仅仅是一起看看电视，但这时的布鲁斯也会比下午时精神许多。基本上等布鲁斯吃完晚饭克拉克就可以自由活动了，不过他往往只是借本韦恩家的藏书来看，或者应邀参加一家人的电影之夜。

    尽管听上去一切都井然有序，但是布鲁斯服用的一系列药物给他带来的影响却越来越明显。他常常会在夜间疼醒，托马斯不得不增加了镇静药物的剂量，这场与疼痛的较量看起来似乎没有尽头。另一方面，夏天已经逐渐炎热起来，布鲁斯比平常人更容易被昼夜变化的温差所影响，早晨常常伴着低烧醒来，导致一整天都无精打采的，这让克拉克每一次帮他洗澡都紧张万分，生怕加重了他的症状。

    除此之外，布鲁斯显然还有精神上的负担。他不止一次地向父母表示没必要为了他天天待在家里，他们两个可以尽情享受自己应有的二人世界。然而韦恩夫妇每次都满口答应着，却绝不会为此离开自己的儿子半步，玛莎甚至会在不得不应付晚宴之后愧疚地守着布鲁斯直到他入睡。克拉克看得出布鲁斯眼里的焦虑，他知道布鲁斯感恩父母无私的爱，却最恨自己由此成为一种负担。

    虽然布鲁斯时常会劝父母出门，但他自己却从不离开韦恩庄园，尽管家里已经为他改造好了适合轮椅出入的汽车，他却从没要求用过，仿佛外面的世界对他来说没有任何意义。他偶尔会受到一些慰问的鲜花卡片，却从没回应过任何人，甚至有几位年轻貌美的女士曾经来庄园坐了坐，布鲁斯却一概不见。如此迹象让克拉克在很长一段时间里都以为他没什么值得见面的人了呢。

 

    直到三个星期后一个潮热的周二上午，韦恩宅终于罕见地迎来一位访客。这位声称来自哥谭警署的吉姆·戈登警督希望能与布鲁斯谈一谈，克拉克不得不冒着被布鲁斯骂的风险去书房敲门。没想到听说来人之后布鲁斯竟然激动起来，当即扔下手头的事务操纵轮椅往会客室奔。

    他们谈了很久，期间阿尔弗雷德进去送过一次茶，询问戈登是否要在庄园用午餐，在对方礼貌地谢绝之后他便照常忙碌着准备布鲁斯的餐食。克拉克本想在厨房帮忙，却被阿尔弗雷德请求去楼上吸一吸尘。

    “鉴于少爷固执的脾气，他很可能会错过这一次加餐，”阿尔弗雷德用不容置疑的理由解释说，“不如让我来应付他。”

    克拉克顺从地上楼去了，心里满是疑惑。尽管他并不介意，但阿尔弗雷德之前从没让他做过类似的清洁工作，显然这只是一个不希望克拉克参与其中的借口。于是他打开吸尘器后随意吸了吸地，就掏出手机手机开始搜索起戈登和布鲁斯的关系。

    关于布鲁斯·韦恩的受伤始终没有任何相关的报道，根据克拉克的经验，要么消息算不上新闻，要么就是有人刻意压了下去，他早在来到韦恩家以前就不再深挖。不过吉姆·戈登在哥谭本地倒是小有名气，他的名字不常出现在报道中，但警方执法的照片中时常有他的身影。对上布鲁斯受伤的大致时间……

    依然没有任何结果。克拉克懊恼地锁上屏，在小会客室的昂贵地毯被吸变形前开始干活。他自从来了韦恩宅后几乎没走远过，完全不知道庄园以外的事情，更想不出今天戈登造访的原因。当地媒体在法制报道方面做得一塌糊涂，克拉克猜想这与本地的治安风气不无关系。而社交网络上的哥谭市则经常充满了夸大其词的犯罪描述，筛选其中的真实信息需要大量的时间。

    不过克拉克的好奇心并没有随着他被支走而就此结束，送走戈登后玛莎夫人就急匆匆地赶了回来，克拉克则得到了半天的休假时间，他意识到没人打算跟他一起吃午饭，干脆带上些零钱出了门。在这个闷热的天气里，克拉克感觉自己走到两眼发昏才终于看到了电车站，等他在唐人街下车时，已经饿得没力气思考打听消息的事了。

    好在苍天不负有心人，就在他狼吞虎咽着炒面时，背后一桌的人正大谈特谈昨晚发生在伯恩利一带的抢劫案，听起来这一带最近经常出现针对意大利帮的合法生意的持枪抢劫案，与法尔科内的势力范围基本一致。不过昨晚法尔科内的人也没闲着，抢劫案到最后发展成了枪战，有人因此丧命。之前还睁一只眼闭一只眼的警方不得不出警抓人，但劫匪们逃得也快，连个多余的弹壳都没给警察留下。

    那一桌人显然没有一个见证过现场，彼此交换的也都是些道听途说的消息，一个信誓旦旦地表示市长早已牵涉其中，另一个说自己曾撞见有人在水库附近密谋，还有一个说话嗓门很大，坚称这货劫匪来自阿卡姆精神病院。克拉克凝神听着，发现他们越说越离谱，就顺手搜了搜附近的热点趋势，很快锁定了案发地点。

 

    等他真正过了河来到东区，天气却越发糟糕起来，克拉克还没来得及确认自己离目的地还有多远，大雨就倾盆而下。他慌不择路地跑进车站附近的大楼下，看见是家电影院，干脆推动旋转门走了进去。

    “哇哦。”他惊叹道。

    这是一家装饰得相当复古的电影院，随处可见上世纪初的风情，让人忍不住感觉只有盛装出席才算是正经看了一回电影。这里看起来也定期放映一些老片子，比如电子屏上正显示着最近有《佐罗》的专场。不过工作日的午后显然没多少观众，连售票处和零食区都摆着暂停服务的牌子，整个前厅只有爆米花机还亮着灯，但也已经空了。

    外面暴雨如注，偶尔有狂奔而过的行人，大都纷纷冲进了附近的巷子里，再没人像克拉克那样推门而入。克拉克环顾四周，不确定自己是否该继续往里走，直到门口的一处相片墙吸引了他的注意。

    那是一堵记录知名访客的合影相片墙，看得出电影院历史悠久，曾经也是名人如织。最顶端的黑白照片可以追溯到默片时代，越往下则越发平民化，直到现在不再刻意标榜名流贵族。在最底端克拉克意外地发现了韦恩一家人的合影，照片上的一家三口在影院门口笑得灿烂，其中布鲁斯还只是个八九岁的孩子，站在台阶上叉着腰，看起来神气十足。

    不知怎的，一种伤感之情击中了克拉克，他不禁伸手抚摸着这张照片，想象着长大了的布鲁斯也是这般模样。克拉克对受伤前的布鲁斯一无所知，但他本能地感觉那时的布鲁斯绝不是现在这样。毕竟，在他们相处的三个星期里，布鲁斯对他展现最多的神情就是轻蔑嘲讽，不管他自己是否承认，那张轮椅确实是困住了他。

    “哦我的天！这里还有人！”一位女士惊叫道。克拉克起身循着声音看过去，发现检票处终于走出来了一位黑发女士，从她穿着的套装来看应该是这里的工作人员。

    “很抱歉先生，”那位女士急急地说，“我们正打算关门，没意识到您还在这里。”

    “关门？”克拉克狐疑地说，“这还不到三点啊。”

    “是永久关门，我们要搬家了。”黑发女士礼貌性地解释说，“现在，能不能请您……？”

    “可是外面还在下雨，你看，我连个能挡雨的外套都没有。”克拉克摊了摊手，希望借此多留一会儿。他立刻注意到这位女士变魔术似的从身后拿出一把折叠伞来，温和地对他说：“拿去用吧，这是互助区留下的雨伞，你不用的时候可以送给下一个需要的人。”

    既然如此，克拉克只好走人，他最后不抱希望地问了句：“既然你们要搬家，我可不可以拿一张照片走？”他指着墙上韦恩一家人的合影，拼命解释说：“布鲁斯是我的朋友，我希望能用这张照片让他开心一下。”

    黑发女士犹豫片刻，亲自取下照片递给了他。

    “替我向韦恩先生问好。”她郑重地说着，示意他离开。

    等克拉克出了门再度回望，那块展示着《佐罗》海报的电子屏也暗了下来。


	6. 06

    克拉克撑着伞走到案发现场，发现警察早已经结束了调查工作，只留了一辆看守现场的警车和警戒线，雨幕中隐约可见车里坐着两位警官，除此之外再无他人。原本精心装修的俱乐部正门已经被打得惨不忍睹，靠窗的玻璃几乎全碎在了外面，可见在抢劫过程中两帮人就已经发生了交火。阴雨天看不清屋内情形，克拉克还没往前迈步，一位穿着雨衣的胖警官就从车里冲了出来。

    “嘿！你！”胖警官怒气冲冲地向克拉克喊，“探头探脑的干什么！”

    克拉克吓了一跳，忙解释说：“抱歉警官，我是自媒体撰稿人，请问您对有民众声称犯罪分子来自阿卡姆精神病院有何评论？”

    “无可奉告。”胖警官嘟囔着走进他，身上混合着烟味和体臭味，即使在雨天都能轻易闻见。他恶狠狠地说：“这不是你该涉足的领域，想想你的同行为什么没人报道。快滚。”

    “哦？我以为警察的存在就是保证每一位公民都享有应有的自由呢。”克拉克毫不客气地回击说，“既然我的同行们都没人报道，我就更应该站在这里。”

    “随你怎么想，但是别靠近这里。否则我有的是罪名能安在你头上。”警官毫无耐心地吼完一通就转身离开，克拉克也知趣地点点头往街对面走。露易丝如果在这里一定会设法溜进去，他出神地想，她不会放过每一个接触第一现场的机会，然后收集到相当可观的证据。她还会怂恿吉米跟她一起探秘，因为吉米拍出来的照片是第一流的。

    他缓慢地沿着街边走，因为陷入回忆而露出了不自觉的微笑，直到伞沿的雨水滴落在手上，他才想起来自己打算询问这周边的住户。不过这一带都像刚才误入的电影院一样，自带一种昔日繁华不在的颓废感，街边要么是跟意大利人同流合污的豪华场合，要么就是几乎了无生气的空荡店铺，反差之巨大，仿佛这一个街区都被意大利人吸干了血。

    克拉克决定去街角的便宜旅社碰碰运气，附近所有店里只有它可能在半夜见证些什么。幸运的是旅店的小前台有且只有老板一人，他吃住就在这前台后面，见证了昨晚的全过程。当克拉克再一次自称是名叫卡尔的自媒体记者时，还没接着发问，店老板就恍然大悟地说：“你也是在写阿卡姆的文章吗？”

    “我……等等，什么叫‘也’？”

    “我刚才接了个采访电话，那个男人也说是记者，问了我好多昨天抢劫的事，”店主激动地唾沫星子乱飞，“他还问我能不能确认来抢劫的就是‘双面人’，我说我当然确认啦，世界上还有第二个人的脸长成那样吗？”

    克拉克谨慎地问：“那个记者有没有说名字？我怀疑他是我的竞争对手。”

    “哦，说啦，他说他叫克拉克·肯特。”

    克拉克吃了一惊，心下当即有了推断，却还要装作生气的模样说：“我就知道是那个混账，这样吧，我给你些钱，你把对他说的话原原本本地给我说一遍，不，最好多加点，我总得写点什么超过他。”

    店主几乎是立刻答应了，绘声绘色地讲着一辆灰色面包车上突然下来一群穿着防弹衣的蒙面枪手，好像忍者一样悄无声息地干掉了俱乐部门口的保安和门童。等这批人都进去了，传闻中的‘双面人’才从刚开过来的吉普上下来，人如其名，整个人都被分成了两半。他原本正打算进门，结果里面发生了交火声，他就大笑了起来，声音又像是笑又像是喊的，在阵阵枪声间都能听见。后来他们的人抢了东西但没占上风，警察也追来了，‘双面人’跳上车先走一步，面包车上的人又打爆了警车轮胎才走，听说最后也跑掉了。

    “你说的这个‘双面人’……”克拉克小心斟酌着词句以掩饰自己实际对此一无所知，“他看起来什么样，确实是传闻里说的那样？”

    店主没有辜负他的套话。“比外面的传闻还恐怖，”他激动地说，“我当时躲在门口的货架后面偷看的，都能看见他那半张毁容的脸，长得比鬼片吓人多了，但是在他另外半边你还能看见哈维·登特的那半张脸，我认不错，我前女友觉得他长得帅，我当时就觉得他不是什么好东西。结果说明一切，他毁容之后就疯了，还从疯人院跑了出来，领着十几个打手就准备占法尔科内的地盘，正常人谁敢这么干？”

    “哈维·登特……”克拉克装作若有所思地模样说，“他之前不是跟那个谁关系特别好来着……”

    “布鲁斯·韦恩对吧！我知道！我前女友觉得他长得更帅。”店主撇撇嘴，显然对这个名字也没什么好印象。克拉克捕捉到他的表情，追问道：“你该不会是想说韦恩也……”

    店主猛地摇头，神情惊恐：“我可没说我看见他了，韦恩的律师团能告得我下辈子都没钱吃饭。”

    你当然不可能看见他，他昨天一直低烧，我看了他大半天。克拉克腹诽着，嘴上随意地说：“你放心好了，你看我都没问你叫什么，为了保护你也不会轻易把你写进报道里。”

    “你不写不代表上一个记者不写，”店主还来劲了，反驳说，“他在电话里准确地说出了我叫格里尔·菲利普斯。”

    都说了不想问你叫什么了怎么还说。克拉克无奈地抓了一把头发，问：“你也跟他说韦恩的事了？”

    “不，他没问。”店主毫不在乎地说，“但是韦恩出钱这很合理吧，不然‘双面人’那些枪还能是从天上掉下来的吗？法尔科内把哈维·登特逼疯了，谁知道他的好兄弟布鲁斯·韦恩有没有疯呢。”

    也许是克拉克脸上不赞同的表情太过明显，格里尔猛地反应过来，拔高声音说：“这只是我的猜测！可不是什么诽谤！”

    “好了好了，你提供的信息很有帮助，谢谢。”克拉克匆匆掏出钱给他，拉开门深呼吸了一口大雨中的空气。倍感失落的格里尔还在后面喊：“不再聊一会儿了吗？我闲着也是闲着——”

 

    克拉克回到韦恩家时天已经黑了，雨还在下。阿尔弗雷德过来开的门，看见他手里拿着把伞算是放了心。

    “晚上好阿尔弗雷德，布鲁斯睡了吗？”

    “还没有，”阿尔弗雷德看起来表情有点忧虑，“他应该是在卧室里。”

    克拉克点点头就想上楼，阿尔弗雷德追着他说：“玛莎夫人今天给你放了假，晚上还是我——”

    “说什么呢，既然我都回来了，照顾布鲁斯就交给我吧。”克拉克冲管家笑了笑，三步并作两步跑上楼去。他敲了敲布鲁斯卧室的门，结果听见对方语气暴躁地说：“我说了我想自己待着。”

    “呃，那好吧，等你打算睡了再叫我。”克拉克早就学会了在布鲁斯心情不好的时候退避三舍，当即决定回自己屋。

    出乎他意料之外的是，布鲁斯解除了门锁，感应门应声而开。克拉克惊讶地走进去，布鲁斯不得不困窘地解释说：“我以为是我妈或我爸。”他看出来克拉克想问怎么了，因而抢先发问：“你去哪了？”

    “去唐人街逛了逛，后来就下雨了，多亏一位好心的女士借了我伞。”克拉克说着想起了夹在钱包里的相片，却没拿出来。

    好在布鲁斯看起来不是真的想知道他去了哪，只是漫不经心地附和说：“天气预报说这场雨还要下几天，好在能缓解一下高温。”

    他话锋一转，说：“等下完雨我想出门看看。”

    “你想出门……？离开韦恩庄园那种出门？”克拉克好奇地看着他，问，“拜访朋友之类的？”

    “或许吧，”布鲁斯目光躲闪，“我知道你有驾照，车也早就改装好了。”

    “可我不认识哥谭的路啊。”

    “我认识就行。”布鲁斯专断地说，“我还没想好去哪，到时候再说吧。”

    撒谎，你肯定是有什么计划了。克拉克看着他，思索着这一天收集的消息，久久未有言语。布鲁斯见他一言不发，终于抬头看他，语气也放软了些：“你该不会过两天还要休假吧？”

    克拉克一愣，连忙说：“没有。以及，好的，到时候再说。”

    “那就好。”布鲁斯合上眼睛，表情疲惫。克拉克猜测他已经在轮椅上坐了很长时间，便例行为他按摩起肢体来，随后帮他洗漱上床。今天的布鲁斯比以往更加沉默，几乎是木讷地配合着克拉克，整个人的思绪都不知飞到了哪去。等到克拉克帮他盖好薄毯子，准备关灯离开时，他忽然轻轻喊了一声“克拉克”。

    “……怎么了？”平时布鲁斯都是“肯特”来“肯特”去，头一次这样喊他，克拉克还真有些不适应。

    布鲁斯打量着他强壮健康的身体，起球了的棉T恤和廉价长裤，以及那双让眼镜片冲散了色彩的蓝眼睛，突然什么都说不出。

    “没什么，”他说，“晚安。”

    克拉克原本担忧的神情转为柔和的笑容，他看着他说：“晚安，布鲁斯。”

    说完他就关灯出门，把布鲁斯留在了黑暗里。

 

    没想到出了门玛莎夫人正在等着他，并且示意他走到布鲁斯听不到的地方，才开口说：“我希望你知道，最近外面不太安全，千万别带布鲁斯出门。”

    克拉克礼貌地反问：“可是……布鲁斯本来也没出过门啊？”

    “难说他会不会一时兴起，”玛莎皱着眉说，“记住，你的工作就是看好他，一定要做到。”

    克拉克在心里叹了口气，无言地点了点头。

    得到了他的保证玛莎也满意地点点头，祝他晚安后就往卧室走去，留下克拉克一个人困惑地思考着——

    哈维·登特和布鲁斯·韦恩到底是什么样的关系？


End file.
